


Never Trust Chat Noir Near Yarn

by caterinawrites



Series: Crackmas [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack Fic, Gen, chat acting like a cat, chat wasn't ready, chats are thrown from windows, marichat cliche, marinette is so done, marinette is stronk, squirt bottles are used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterinawrites/pseuds/caterinawrites
Summary: Chat Noir can't help himself around yarn, and Marinette has had enough.





	Never Trust Chat Noir Near Yarn

Five minutes.

She left him alone for five minutes. _‘I’m so hungry!’_ He whined. _‘Heroes need to eat too, ya know.’_ And Marinette had foolishly taken pity on him, so in actuality, this was her fault. She should have known better by now that Chat Noir couldn’t be trusted as he flashed her an innocent smile with those unnaturally straight teeth of his.

“Chat,” She started, glancing at the tangled mess that was her yarn basket. “Be honest, and I won’t hurt you. Why did you mess up my yarn? _Again._ ”

“What?” He drawled. “I – pfft – that wasn’t me.”

“This is the fourth time this week, Chat,” Marinette said calmly, setting the tray of cookies down on the desk.

“I didn’t do it,” He insisted, and Marinette studied him hard for a moment, those green eyes refusing to meet her head-on, and nodded.

“Okay,” She said quietly, reaching for her spray bottle slowly before flicking her arm to shower him with several swift squirts. “Bad kitty!”

Chat hissed and leapt behind her chaise to hide, but Marinette gave chase. He attempted to bolt for her skylight, but she caught his tail and tugged him backward, catching him in a headlock.

“How many times do I have to tell you not to touch my yarn!”

“I can’t help it! You leave it out, so it’s your fault!” He shot back, attempting to throw her over his shoulder.

“You’re gonna lose your inside privileges again,” Marinette warned, countering his efforts by taking a few steps back. Chat tried to shake her off, but Marinette yanked his arm around, causing him to flip forward and hit the ground with a thud. She hopped down on top of him and twisted an arm behind his back.

“Aha – wow, you’re strong,” He yipped.

“Stop messing up my yarn!” She shouted in his ear.

“Stop leaving it out!”

Marinette kept him pinned while he sulked for a while before she began to softly stroke his hair until a soft purr rumbled through his chest. Shifting off to the side, she released her grip on his arm and allowed him to sit up and crawl into her lap.

“It’s alright,” She cooed, running her fingers through his hair softly.

“Why are you so strong?” He grumbled. “Seriously, you’ve got man-hands-” She silenced him with another spritz from the squirt bottle.

“That’s it you’ve lost your inside privileges. Get out,” Marinette declared, standing up.

“Noo,” He pleaded, hugging her leg as she stalked to the window and pulled it open. “Your hands are cute, and I promise I won’t touch your yarn again.”

Marinette gripped one hand on his collar and the other on his belt before she hoisted up him easily and tossed him out the window. She slammed it shut once more, sliding the lock into place and dusting her hands. Tikki peaked out from one of her pigtails, and Marinette paced back over to her desk.

“Wanna split a plate of cookies?”

**Author's Note:**

> On the second day of Crackmas, this piece of trash gave to you~ Some cliché MariChat.  
> I hope you’re suffering. Cower before my cracks!  
> So, I have to give credit where credit is due. I asked on discord for some MariChat tropes for this, so kudos to marinette-buginette, baneismydragon, and the-dark-black-angel on tumblr for brainstorming with me!  
> I’m super excited for tomorrow’s crack, so get your bodies ready!


End file.
